Going Back to School
by Illusionary Ghost
Summary: Ever wonder how the IY cast would react if they suddenly had to go to Kagome's school? I am not exactly sure when or if I will get to this.
1. Chapter 1 Getting Ready

(October 14, 2000.)  
  
The Inuyasha Cast in:  
  
_Back to School_  
  
By Yashira

  
(Author's note: I'm going to stick with a theory I conjured up in another story where proximity to either Kagome and IY (or Kikyo) is enough to get anyone else through the well. An additional note, I wrote this chapter and 2 others about a year ago, I'm hoping to actually write more in the upcoming months….)  
  
Chapter 1: Getting Ready  
  
Inuyasha cursed angrily from his precarious seat on the tree branch, his amber eyes half shut from the golden glow of dawn's early light. "Bah, school? Not interested…"  
  
Kagome, who had set her clock back in modern day Japan to wake her extra early today, gave a pained grimace. "But Inuyasha everyone agreed that-"   
  
"Feh, I'm not interested." He turned his head, clearly tuning her out, as Kagome stared up at him with a wounded expression.   
  
"I see…" she began, her voice low, almost inaudible, "fine then…" She turned away and began to march back the way she came.   
  
"Huh?" He turned around, watched her meek form depart through the dense tree and brush, with a startled reaction. I thought she'd put up more of struggle then that, he recollected thoughtfully, remembering all the times she'd fight tooth and nail over some stupid little argument the two of them usually had. "Oh well, not my loss… like I need…" and the next word tasted sourly like over-aged pickle brine, "school…hmpt…"   
  
"Hey, Inuyasha, you coming?" Sango called from below as she and Kaede approached the tree.   
  
"Don't tell you you're going to Kagome's school too?" Inuyasha was shaking his head, trying desperately to purge the sudden picture of Kaede in Kagome's school uniform. (Oooh, that's not a pretty site.) The thought nearly sent him falling from his high perch on the branch.   
  
"No, someone's got to help out in Kagome's home, now that she has all these guests," Kaede intoned venerably, "I considered myself honoured to help one who has helped so many."   
  
"Gee," Sango murmured softly, "don't pour it on too thick."   
  
"Are you coming Inuyasha?" Kaede asked, immuned, obviously, to Sango's comment.   
  
"Hell NO! First of all I never agreed to this! You guys decided to vote on this without me, and secondly… NO, NO, NO! Got that! There ain't no way in Hell that'll find me going to that school!"   
  
"Fine, fine, your lost," Sango replied dismissively as she hefted her Hiraikotsu over her left shoulder. "You don't know what you're missing," she added in a sing-song, told-ya-so type of voice.   
  
"Yes, I do…" He answered back, but both Kaede and Sango had run off for he could hear the sound of their brisk footsteps gliding quickly through the forest as they raced towards the well. "I hope they're late," he muttered darkly as he shut his eyes to keep out the coming daylight.   
  
There was a weird vibe in the air that touched on every nerve of Inuyasha's body as if someone was passing the tip of fingernail over his flesh. He sat up abruptly.   
  
"So you noticed?" Sesshomaru commented wryly as Inuyasha glared down at his older half-brother. "Looked like you were getting careless there for a bit…"   
  
"What do you want?"   
  
"I was just seeing if it was true that you weren't coming afterall…"   
  
"And your problem being…" Inuyasha was glaring at Sesshomaru, his amber eyes reflecting back the same amber hued eyes of his brother's.   
  
"You always were a good-for-nothing," Sesshomaru commented dismissively as he turned his back on Inuyasha and strode forward. "Come Rin, Jaken… let's leave the illiterate scoundrel…"   
  
"Hai, Sesshomaru-sama," Rin echoed happily as she chased after him with Jaken muttering darkly over the annoyance of having to deal with a human girl.   
  
Inuyasha, his hands gripping the branch so tightly that he dug holes into it, screamed back, "Shows what you know! I can READ!!!" He crossed his arms and began to sulk.  
  
"Oi, Inuyasha," Miroku cried out from below, stamping his staff on the hard ground for emphasis, "You coming?"   
  
"Bah, do you seriously expect me to believe you're going to go to Kagome's school too… Ha…" He examined his claws more closely picking the dirt clean from one of them. "Give me one good reason to believe   
you…"   
  
'Well, with Naraku's mysterious departure and the disappearance of the shikon no tama, there's nothing else to do here. It'll be an adventure… it'll be-" 

  
(It's interesting to note, looking back that I wrote this without knowing about Naruku's departure in the now present)

Inuyasha gave a throaty laugh. "You just want to hit on the girls in Kagome's class…"   
  
"…"   
  
"I knew it, count me out…"   
  
"Fine, fine…" Miroku turned and departed in the direction the others had already gone.   
  
"Why can't they just leave me-"  
  
"Inuyasha, you coming," Shippo's voice echoed from below as he ran traipsing forward to the spot Kagome had vacated. "You're going to be late!"   
  
"I'M NOT GOING TO BE LATE BECAUSE I AIN'T GOING," Inuyasha snarled back, "What's with everyone today?"   
  
Shippo looked up at Inuyasha with wide innocent eyes. "Okay, okay. Does that mean you're giving up Kagome to Kouga?"   
  
"Yes that means- " There was a sudden paused as if the world went still.  
  
"!"  
  
"What the hell did you say?" Somehow Inuyasha was no longer on the tree branch, but on the ground grabbing Shippo by the scruff of his neck and shaking the life out of the poor Kitsune. "What the hell did   
you say about Kouga and Kagome?"  
  
Turning purple and not managing to sputter anything coherent, Inuyasha was finally forced to let go of Shippo's throat. It took the poor Kitsune several seconds to get his bearings. He glared at Inuyasha, his eyes wide and filled with tears. "Well Kouga doesn't think school is a waste of time. He's been sleeping by the well since last night getting ready to go back with Kagome as soon as she came to get us all."   
  
"Why that stinking little bastard…" Inuyasha's hands make tight fists as the vein in his forehead throbbed unmercilessly. "He's trying to show me off in front of the others… I'll show that stupid wolf-brat a   
thing or two… come on Shippo, don't want to be late now do we?" Shippo who was still recovering from the vertical shake, stared at Inuyasha with a mixture of anger and disbelief.  
  
"Okay, aside from Shippo and Inuyasha, that's should be everybody," Kagome announced as she checked off everyone on the clipboard.   
  
"Personally I wouldn't have thought it of Shippo to change his mind," Kouga began sincerely with a hand placed over his chest, "But Inu-kuro, is another story…"   
  
"Oooh, don't get her going," Miroku started as he passed Kouga a set of clothes, "Remember we're all going to school today. We need Kagome in a perfect mood…"   
  
Sango, who had collected a set of clothes from Kagome whispered quickly into the girl's ear, "Kagome, where can I change without Miroku spying on me?"   
  
"E?" She looked around, noticed that all the guys were staring at her and Sango with obviously the same question which caused poor Kagome to go a bit red. "Okay, you guys can all change here. When you're done, just walk out the door and wait for me and Sango. Rin, Sango, come with me, you can change in my room."  
  
"Hey I resent that," Miroku replied hurtfully. "I can't see why I should have to change in a room full of men. I'd be happy to join both you and Sango-"   
  
Kouga crackled knuckles as Sesshomaru and Jaken watched the houshi through slitted eyes. Miroku had the feeling he just fallen into a very big and slimy hole. "Um…"   
  
"Let's go, nee?" Kagome lifted her hand gently towards Rin as Sango headed towards the door that lead out of from the well area. Rin took it hesitantly as she glanced back at Sesshomaru for permission.   
  
"Go ahead Rin, you'll be going to school with Kagome's little brother. I'll pick you up after, okay?"   
  
Rin bit her lip, resolved to be strong since Sesshomaru declared everything to be alright, and gave a determined nod. "Okay."   
  
Kagome smiled softly as she led Rin and Sango out the door.   
  
There were all smiles and nice looks as the women departed, but as soon as the door closed Miroku was hit on the head by a dozen hands. "What was that stunt you're trying to pull with Kagome?" Kouga cursed darkly, his eyes glaring so heavy that the air around Miroku grew warm and uncomfortable.   
  
"Really, houshi," Sesshomaru started off casually, his voice aristocratic and aloof, "we don't have time for any of your stunts…"  
  
Miroku, clothes held tightly in his left hand, ran his right through his black hair… "Look I-"   
  
"Damn you Kouga!" Inuyasha screamed angrily as he leapt abruptly from the well and dropped to a crouch in front of Miroku. Shippo rolled to a stop behind both of them, the look of fright stung his features clearly. (Obviously Inuyasha had been running a speed too fast for a Kitsune, for Shippo's hair had that windblown look you usually  
equate with a 747 jet!) "What's the big idea coming to Kagome's home?! How dare you stink it up with your smell."   
  
Kouga, his eyes narrowly coldly on Inuyasha, chuckled smugly. "I was invited. What's your excuse? Last I heard you decided to live up a tree…"   
  
Eyebrows narrowed furiously and claws extended, Inuyasha glared at Kouga with an expression of dark hatred. "You bastard! I'm going to shut you up for good!" Reaching for Tetsusaiga and letting the blade   
side forth with a sigh, Inuyasha wasn't aware of the door opening until the words:  
  
"Osuwari," hit the air.   
  
Shuttering with a harsh crash onto the ground, he turned accusing eyes on Kagome, "What the hell did you do that for?!" Kagome, the look in her brown eyes serious, threw a set of navy blue clothes at him. "What the hell is this?"   
  
"Your uniform," she replied, "I though you might come back so I thought I'd leave it here. I hope you don't intend to start fighting at school," Kagome added, as she glanced over to where Tetsusaiga had fallen. "Otherwise you might as well go back home.." She turned with a huff, her body motion tight and angry as she slammed the door.   
  
"Oh boy, I think she's still mad at you," Miroku murmured from the corner of his mouth as the echoing slam of the door to Kagome's house soon followed.  
  
"You don't say," Inuyasha retorted sourly as picked up the navy blue uniform.  
  
End of Chapter 1  



	2. Chapter 2 Waiting for the Bus

Going Back to School

By Yashira

Chapter 2 Waiting for the Bus

"I look stupid," Inuyasha stated flatly as he glared down at the navy-blue uniform that appeared black in the sunlight. The two piece outfit, not counting the white shirt beneath, made him uncomfortable. He was use to flowing, baggy pants and a loose fitting jacket, not this tight outfit that clung heavily against his muscular flesh. "And I don't see why I have to wear this stupid hat," he gestured frustratively at the black baseball cap which hid his ears from the eyes of the world. Right on cue, a barrage of curses, enough to make the sun blush, spewed forth from his angry lips. "Damn hurts my ears."

"If Kagome wants you to wear it, there has to be some reason for it," Miroku, in the same identical uniform, was adjusting his hand glove as he spoke while his violet eyes concentrating on the ivory beads he entwined about it. "Please bear with it."

"I didn't get a hat," Kouga, his tone instantly suspicious and coloured in jealously, glared at Inuyasha with narrow eyes. "Give it to me! I'm sure Kagome meant for me to have it…" 

Inuyasha's amber eyes glinted like ice fire as he crackled angry knuckles. "Go to hell, Kagome gave it to me!!! Just make me!!!" 

"I will! No Inu-kuro will tell me what to do!" Leaping forward with claws extended as Inuyasha, with self-confident and cold-eyed stance in turn, stood taunt and ready for battle. It was just that moment when Sesshomaru decided to let out a deep chuckling laugh. 

Kouga and Inuyasha, mere inches from giving each other a severe injury, turned in unison and shouted, "WHAT!" 

Sesshomaru was actually grinning, his teeth glinting brightly in the daylight, as he innocently mocked, "What? Did you stop on my account?" 

"What the fuck are you thinking, you bastard," Inuyasha adjusting his cap as it slid back; he knew there was more to that laugh than Sesshomaru was letting on. 

"Would I hide anything you?" 

Miroku, Kouga, and Inuyasha all gave Sesshomaru that look of "and you had to ask?" 

"Ha, far from it that Kagome and Sango return to find the two of you fighting and ruining your uniforms that she went to such pains to buy… with her own money I might add…" Glancing at his nails as if they were of more importance than the scum he knew as his half-brother and wolf-youkai rival, Sesshomaru looked away. "I'm sure you've thought straight through about the consequences…"

"Errr…" said Kouga.

"Um…" replied Inuyasha. 

"Actually I think your older-half brother has a point," Miroku reluncantly agreed as he ran a hand through his black hair nervously. Both boys glared at him, mouths curled to revealed sharp fangs, but Miroku struggled to continued on, feeling the need that he had to say these next words. "I think Kagome made a point about fighting earlier.." Kouga's and Inuyasha's glare darken, but Miroku who raised his hands innocently to hold off their comments, didn't stop, "You were both there… I remember something about her saying 'osuwari,' if that helps ring a bell…" 

Inuyasha paled a bit, but recovered quickly by cursing darkly. "Damn it, that woman is just mad about me not following after her. Just because I said I wouldn't-" He trailed off abruptly and was surprised to see the three of them looking at him patiently.. waiting for him to put his big foot in his mouth.

"YESSSS?" Inuyasha glared at the three of them, determined not to admit he had been wrong in telling Kagome off when she had made that a specific trip to come get him. "Shut up!" 

Miroku gave an exasperated sigh, knowing that if they didn't let up Inuyasha would start to get violent the more they embarrassed him, and changed the topic. "Say is it just me, or are they taking a long time?" 

"It's just you," Sesshomaru murmured flatly, his tone bored, as his gaze drifted off towards the house behind them. Like the others he wore the same uniform, but his hair had been tied into a low pony-tail and he wore a white bandana across his forehead. His sidemarks (you know the two red marks) had been left as they were, the excuse they had all decided to use was that he had been involved in a grudge match and was searching for the six-fingered man who had killed his father.(Anyone seen Princess Bride?) "Look here comes Jaken…" He didn't seem excited at seeing the return of his running servant as he tried unsuccessfully to stifle a yawn. 

Jaken, one of the few of hadn't changed out of his "old" clothing, was running like the wind as if he'd just seen his death by Goshinki's blade again. "Sesshomaru-sama!" Bowing respectfully at his indifferent master, Jaken instantly began giving his report in a hurried manner. "The ladies are on their way, they sent the children off into the stomach of some great serpent called 'Bus,`" with teardrop overhead he rose up shakily and added, "I managed to escape, but I fear Rin and the others are lost!" 

"What, not Shippo and Kohaku too?" Miroku whirled around in alarmed, his voice tinged in shock, "What of Myoga?" 

"I haven't see him," Jaken answered back seriously, his frog like eyes looming big in his face.

"Why am I not surprise," Inuyasha replied shaking his head in that 

"I should have known better then to leave a lousy retainer like you to watch over Rin," Sesshomaru slapped his servant hard in the face, the force of the hit, sending Jaken reeling backwards. "Oh, and I'm sure you let her get eaten, am I right? That's it Jaken, you don't eat for a month, and the month after that, and-" 

"My Lord, you don't mean-" 

"That's just the beginning," Sesshomaru, his golden eyes lit like flames, reached for his sword. 

"What are you guys doing?" Kagome, running forward with Sango behind her, were gasping and panting from the sudden run. "We're going to be late." 

"Kagome, please tell me you didn't feed Shippo and Kohaku to Bus," Miroku asked, his tone of alarm fading quickly into sudden interest as he noticed that Sango wore the exact same style of clothing that Kagome did. He was instantly between the two, his hands entwining about Sango's in that predictable motion he always used when asking women to bear his child. "Sango will you-" 

Sango, promptly hitting him on cue, sent him flying backwards with a shock look in both face and limbs. "We're late for school and all you can do is hit on me? You're a houshi, for heaven's sake. Behave like one, damn it." 

"Sango…" Miroku croaked with eyes that said, "how could you," but with hands that made that snapping, "darn" sound. 

"Look woman, what's this business of feeding Rin to a bus?" Sesshomaru, his tone sneering, as he stepped towards her with as threatening a manner he had faced Jaken just a moment before. 

"Bus? What's wrong with a bus?" Kagome looked confused.

"Jaken told us the whole story," Inuyasha added as Kagome looked between them in bewilderment. "He said you fed the children to some monster called a bus?" 

"Fed? Monster? Oh I see," glaring at Jaken with a look that said, "baka, baka, baka," and "even more baka, baka, baka," Kagome quickly explained. "A bus is like a carriage, but it holds a lot of people and has no horses…" 

"Yeah, do you think I'd let my brother get eaten?" Sango added for emphasis when the guys were still standing there looking rather dazed.

"Look, there's our bus, now!" Kagome pointed eagerly as she took quick steps forward, "I don't always use the bus, but if I'm late and I happen to catch it, I do… come on lets go…" Sango and Kagome were gone in a whirl of short skirts, both heaving school bags over their shoulders and disappearing down the temple path towards the half-empty road ahead in mere seconds. In the semi-distance, the rumble and groan, of the public transit bus, was hastily making its way towards them. 

"Should we go?" Kouga asked questionably. He was staring after Kagome, but his superfast feet hadn't decided to start moving yet. The appearance of that bus… worried him. 

"Jaken, go back to the house and help Kaede," Sesshomaru order flatly, "and pray that when I come home that I may have forgotten your punishment for bringing me false news." 

"H-hai, Sesshomaru.." Jaken bowed so low that his head touched the floor before his clothes did. "Your humble servant will be praying for your forgiveness throughout the whole day."

Miroku, who was mystified by the way both Kagome and Sango ran, especially by the way the light glinted off their bare legs turned with one accord and said, "Better eaten and be in heaven with the women, then alive and stuck with the men." He was gone in two blinks, instantly between the two girls, and chatting with them as if they had all left together. 

"Oh well, if I must go I must go.." Sesshomaru began indifferently as he sped off after them.

"That pervert," Inuyasha scowled angrily, his face going dark and his eyes crackling in anger. 

"I know," Kouga growl deeply, his tone matching the darkness equally in Inuyasha's scowl. 

Both Inuyasha and Kouga abruptly looked at each other as they realized they had not only agreed on something, but that they were the only ones left behind. "Shit," Kouga cursed, "I'm not getting stuck with you. I'm going to be with my woman." Taking a running start, Kouga leapt ahead as Inuyasha, his face holding a sour look of anger through out a barrage of cursing. 

"Your woman?!! If you think I'll let you get close to Kagome, think again, you bastard!!" InuYasaha was off and running and cursing Kouga every step of the way.

v v v

The bus squealed to a halt just several metres from the stop, as Kagome's frantic wavings followed by the group chasing after her, finally registered in the driver's thoughts. _(I think we all have had this happen to us where the Busdriver, not paying attention to the passengers waiting, misses the stop by a gap, exactly the size of the bus!) _Running to the open doors as if fearing the Busdriver would decide to take off _(I've had this happen to me.)_, Kagome jumped the steps immediately and began depositing the fare quickly as Sango and Miroku climbed up after her. Sesshomaru followed after the two, calm collect with no sign whatsoever of breathlessness, as he entered the great "bus" and looked about the interior with great disdain. 

"Bah, not even its guts, are suitable for me," he sniffed the air in disdain, had the look of turning about, when Inuyasha and Kouga squished through behind him. Sesshomaru was roughly knocked forward into the bus, as both Inuyasha and Kouga, neither letting the other the chance to go first, pushed in together like a square peg being forced through a circular hole. 

"Let me through you bastard," Inuyasha cursed angrily, as he was wedged roughly against the Bus' window. "I have to go in first…" 

"Go to hell, you Inu-kuro, there's no way I'm going to let you sit beside my Kagome. No way in hell!" 

Kagome who had taken a window seat and had Sango sitting beside her, while Miroku sulked in the empty seat behind them, looked quite embarrassed. "Hey, you guys, I'm already sitting beside someone, so just get in here and pick a seat. You're making a scene." 

It wasn't the sight of crowd in the bus staring at them, but the fact that Kagome sent a half-hearted smile from her spot by Sango that sent both Inuyasha and Kouga into that classic expression of falling over with v-outstretched fingers. Pushing forward, so that Kouga fell flat on his face, Inuyasha stormed down the bus aisle, his eyes narrowed on Kagome as if, "what the hell," before he took one of the single seats that stood across from both of them. "Feh, like I'd want to sit beside a girl who stinks.. hmmpt.." Jerking his face away, his scowl was reflected in the window he looked out of.

Kouga, who'd peeled himself from the ground came charging after him, "You are so dead when we get off this bus." He eventually ended up finding himself sitting beside Miroku. He glared at Inuyasha the whole time. "And he's just mad that he lost to my superior speed." 

"Your superior speed? Ha, don't make me laugh," Inuyasha's tone was sour as he scoffed at Kouga. "I made it on the bus first… so there…" 

"You…. Why I…" 

Then the bus started to move.

"This beast is moving?!!!!!!!"


	3. Chapter 3 First Class

****

Going Back to School

By Yashira

Note: (Sango and the others will be using Kagome's last name since she registered them as being "members" of her family.)

Going Back to School

"This Beast is Moving!!!!"

Chapter 3 First Class

Inuyasha was the first to leap from his seat, the glint of his claws shining brightly in the morning light, as he reach forward suddenly to do something very serious. 

"Inuyasha, OSUWARI!!" Kagome screamed in alarm as she shoved passed Sango and knelt in front of him. "What the hell are you doing?"

Kouga, who'd been about to react as badly as Inuyasha, stay put. His solid blue eyes looked worried, but if Kagome was unaffected by this beast and if it made him look good, then he too would hold in his urge to run. From his spot beside Miroku, Kouga scoffed and furrowed his eyes at Inuyasha, "Ha, what a brat…make that, baby brat you are… getting scared of a little movement." 

"Hey," Miroku, who'd been a bit nervous himself, tapped at Kouga's shoulder delicately, "Didn't you just grab my hand and say, 'mommy?'" 

Kouga gave him a dark look. "What are you trying to say, pervert boy?" He gripped Miroku's collar tightly, sealing the air from his throat immediately. "Hmmm?"

Miroku sputtered and coughed as Sango, a narrow look to her eyes, turned around and very promptly added, "I heard that too. If you don't want me telling Kagome, let go of Miroku."

"Huh…" Kouga glared at Miroku, his grip still tight, as he looked back into Sango's clear eyes. "You're going to let your girlfriend defend you?"

Miroku blinked at the comment, since he couldn't do much else, as Sango staring blankly for a moment, quickly recover. "What was that Kouga? You said Mo-"

"Alright, alright," he dropped his hold on Miroku and crossed his arms in frustration. "Damn it woman, you drive a hard bargain."

Sango grinned widely, "I'm glad you noticed, but Miroku isn't my boyfriend."

"Is my stupid brother going to be on the floor all day?" Sesshomaru asked nonchalantly as he stared out the weather-stained window of the bus. He didn't want to admit it, but this method of transportation did have its merits. Even though the bus stunk, the seats were rubbery, and company was something to be desire they had already passed several streets in the time it would have taken a horse to be saddled. "If he wants to wipe it clean for me I have no quarrels with that…"

Kagome who had knelt by Inuyasha in an attempt to explain the rules of the bus -ie no fighting- had to stand rather quickly when Inuyasha stormed to his feet. "Why you fucking bastard?" He flexed his claws, his gold eyes going narrow and dark, as he stood in front of Sesshomaru. "I'm going to-"

"Osuwari!" (Can you just picture this…SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT… SIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTT….)

Inuyasha, just as he was about to go down, mumbled, "For this. I left the forest?"

VVV

He came to several minutes later to the words of, "I don't see why I have to carry him."

"Don't complain," she replied softly, "you're the only one other than me that gets him in the same class and I can't carry him." Kagome who was standing behind them was crossing her arms angrily. She was the first person Inuyasha could see clearly. Her long black hair had been placed into a bun and she carried a whole load of books in her arms. _What the hell is going on? And who is carrying me? That voice sounded like-_

Sesshomaru, sensing that his brother was awake, promptly dropped him on the ground with a loud crash. "Do your own walking, you mongrel," he swiped his hair back and glared down at Inuyasha with a look beyond distaste. 

Inuyasha growled, his voice sour with anger, "You bastard, who said to pick me up in the first place?!" 

"Actually, I did," Kagome replied simply as if this was the most easy answer in the world. "Miroku and Sango, along with Kouga are in Class B, a floor beneath us with English as their homeroom, and we're in Homeroom D…" She quickly looked at a paper schedule in her fingers, there was no mistaking the shudder in her shoulders, "Math is our home-room." 

Sesshomaru looked unmoved. "Math? What could that be?"

"Not those spells you do in that book you always bring to look at, is it?" Inuyasha asked as he peeled himself from the ground. This sounded interesting and something he could possibly use against his brother. Sesshomaru suddenly had the same look of intense listening on his face.

"I get to sit by Kagome," they both declared abruptly and that was instantly followed by low, sharp growls.

Kagome wore a teardrop.. "Oh my.. this isn't what you think…"

VVV

Miroku's eyes were beyond being wide to say the least as he took his seat at the back of the class. They practically took up his whole face as he stared at the girls in front of him. "Are they in our class?" His eyes traveled along the length of their legs and the curves of their chest. Needless to say he was drooling.

"You---" Sango was wearing a temple-vein as big as Tokyo as she hugged the books she'd been given by Kagome, "Is all that you can think about, are girls?!"

Miroku glanced back at her, his eyes scanning her up and down approvingly as she took a seat beside him, "Well I could think of a few other things, but you probably aren't willing to do it in public-" 

Sango rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. Why did she have to get stuck watching the monk and his perverted ways, why couldn't Sesshomaru, or even Inuyasha been stuck with this… why did it have to be her. Why?

Several girls were giggling in front of Miroku and waving at him. Miroku's violet eyes were wide in embarrassment. He made a tentative wave with his left hand, the rosary around it shaking a bit, and the girls giggled again, making him blush. "Why couldn't you be that cute-"

"You pervert," Sango's English book went smack right into his face, "I should have known to expect anything better than this from you." She threw her book at his face as the class of boys and girls turned to look on in surprise. "Stupid stinking per…."

"Miss Higurashi, please go stand in the hall," the flat, no nonsense tone of the teacher interrupted Sango and Miroku in mid rant like one of Kagome's sits to Inuyasha. Sango jerked her eyes up in complete disbelief. 

"What?" She gestured helplessly to Miroku, "But he's started it…"

"In the hall!"

Sango looked at Miroku in disbelief as he stuck out his tongue. 

"You too Mr. Higurashi.. out into the hall.." 

Miroku's eyes fell, "Huh?"

"You know," Miroku replied through a whisper of his lower lip, "If you're going to be jealous… you have a hell of a way of showing it…" They stood out in the hall, each of them holding up a bucket of water, as class went on inside. 

Sango, her face hidden in a cloud of black, turned to face him, her bucket to the ready. "WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

Miroku lifted his eyes slowly, the words on his lips took too long to reach his mouth. "Noooo."

VVV

Kouga flushed the toilet for about the upteentime, clearly amaze at how the water left the seat and was somehow replaced with aqua clear liquid. "It keeps going and coming back," clearly he was amazed at how the whole system worked, and he wondered what kind of water demons were at work here. 

As he was about to flash it again, he heard the door open and quickly ran to a mirror to check his reflection. The last thing he wanted right now was word to travel that he was fascinated by a boy's washroom. 

Wearing the blue-black uniform, Kouga melted in with the students around him.. with only his solid blue eyes and long pointed ears producing the odd look now and again. He suddenly remembered his reason for coming here, before he was distracted by that fatal flush, and he immediately pulled off the cord which held his hair up. Letting his long black hair cover over his ears, he felt suddenly better. Kagome had realized his ears would prove questionable by other people, and begged forgiveness for not providing a bandana for him. Under her advice he'd decided to let decided down his hair. _I'd do anything for her, _he thought with a smile, _she shouldn't feel so bad._

"Hiya," the newcomer, a calm, unimpressive boy who seemed entirely too happy for his own good, waved with a smile. Instantly the hairs on the back of Kouga's neck stood on end. He grunted back a sound, whether it was hello, or stay the hell away from me, was left entirely to the boy's comprehension. "So you're Kagome-chan, relative.. nice to meet you."

Kouga felt the hair on his neck continue to bristle, there was something wrong with this guy, something terribly wrong. "And you are?"

"Hojo," he replied offering his hand in a sign of friendship, his grin big, his eyes smiling wide. Kouga glanced at his hand and did that look most men give when another guy wants to shake their hand in a public urinal. "No thanks. Try that on Inuyasha, not on me, human-koru."

"Huh?" Hojo looked a bit confused. "Is that her other relative… Oh okay, thank you," he smiled a very pleasant smile and gave another sincere grin. "Thank you again, she has so many new relatives that every bit of information helps." 

Hojo started for a stall as Kouga asked suddenly, his tone thick with suspicion, "How well do you know Kagome…"

Hojo blinked, "Well.. we've known each other for a long time. I think she likes me.. but she's always ill so its hard to go out on dates." 

"Oh really," Kouga started to see a bit red as the door stall closed in front of him. He crackled his knuckles.

End chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4 Washroom Break

June 22, 2002

****

Going Back to School

By Yashira

Note: (Pardon me for the shortness, I'm trying to get back into the swing of this story, but it's been a while so I've decided to try this by way of an intermission so that it gives me a way back into my own story. Hence the title has the word "break" in it. ^-^ Anyway please let me know what you think and whether or not I should continue this.)

Going Back to School

****

Chapter 4 Washroom Break

Miroku was muttering huffily to himself as he slided into the boy's washroom. After Sango's little "accident" with the bucket, he had to go and get himself dried up while she ended up, by the teacher's rightful insistence, to clean up the mess. "Why can't she at least try to be as cute as all these lovely girls." He sighed as he walked into the washroom, noticing for the first time that Kouga was about to pry the door off one of the stalls and use it as a club. "Hey! What are you doing? I'm not sure what the problem is… but I'm pretty sure that's not something Kagome would be happy with it."

"Eh?" The wolf youkai whirled around glaring soundly at the dark haired houshi. "What would you know, this boy has some delusional ideas about MY woman. I just…" he said as he flexed his hand into a fist before making a gesture with it, "want to clear them from him."

"Boy?" Miroku cocked his head to the side and whistled knowingly. "Are you sure you want to confront him in such a place. After all what would your "woman" do if news like that got out?"

Kouga's face seemed to bugle for a moment and he had apparently been about to say something, but surprisingly he stopped in mid rant with a "Hmmm" on his lips. Glaring at the metal door where Hojo had gone, he gave a kick, enough to dent the door, before issuing his challenge. "Outside human-koru… after class. I'll beat you to a pulp." He turned away from the door and stalked forward, "By the way what the hell happened to you? Isn't it a bit late to come to the bathroom now?"

It was Miroku's turn to get nervous now. "Well… you see Sango got excited and um…"

"That just sounds perverted… how'd you manage to get it all over your clothes?"

"..." 

"WHAT the fuck do I have to go in here for?!" The familiar voice cursed angrily as someone pushed him inside, interrupting and saving Miroku from what would have been an embarrassing conversation. "I never had to go into a stupid little room before!"

Then another familiar voice, muffled by the slamming door, echoed back. "You just can't do it outside… they have rooms for that here."

"I don't see how..." Abruptly Inuyasha's words stopped short as he turned and looked behind them with a "erk-like" expression on his face. 

"Ah.. so Inu-koru has to go…"

"Shut up you wimpy wolf…" he growled back, adjusting the cap he'd miraculously been allowed to still wear as he glared right back at Kouga. "I see you're in here too."

"Yeah so?" The impertinence in Kouga's voice was matched by the gleam of his fangs and claws as he flashed them towards Inuyasha. 

Miroku waved his hands at them, clearly concerned that if Inuyasha was in here, and that other boy who Kouga had nearly killed also, then that meant one of the breaks called "recess" or "lunch" was probably upon them and that meant more students would probably make there way here. With the way Inuyasha and Kouga were about to start tearing up at each other, it would be wiser to get them out of here. "Hold on you two... isn't Kagome outside the door?"

"Yeah, what about it Miroku.."

"So."

He rubbed his still damp hair and gestured to the doorway behind them. "And she can hear you arguing right?"

"Ah fuck…" Inuyasha grumbled, his fingers grasping the rosary beads as if he could feel a "sit" coming on.

Kouga blinked in surprised, his pupilless eyes glanced over to where Miroku had pointed. "That's right, my woman is outside… seeya Inu-koru!"  


Inuyasha's hand whipped up, nearly catching Kouga by the collar as the wolf youkai ducked and dashed out the doorway crying out, "KAGOME, you came!"

"Hey, you son of a bitch, don't touch her!!! She isn't yours!!" Inuyasha growled, already turning to follow after them, his braided white hair swinging down his back in a wide arc.

"Aside from the fact that he's a wolf youkai and you're a dog that comment would be more correct on you," Miroku muttered before suddenly waving his hands innocently at the dark look of venom Inuyasha shot at him. "But anyhow, didn't you have to go?" 

Gold eyes glowered on Miroku as they took a quick sweep of the condition of his clothes. "I can hold it… unlike you."

"Hey this is water, I'd have you know."

"Sure it is.. if you say so…"

* * *

Sesshomaru stood proudly with Kagome, just having left math class a few minutes prior, as he flipped through his textbook with as telltale smirk. "Simple and too easy…" He remarked as he looked with disdain at a page he had mastered in class. "But I must remember that I was born with the superior intellect.. what I can accomplish in mere seconds, Inuyasha must take years if never to accomplish…" 

"You really find this easy?" Kagome asked in surprise as she stared at the page the teacher had asked him to accomplish. It made her eyes swim and her head to ache as she stared at the complicated words and symbols. She still couldn't understand the first question which went along the summary of "If one train left such a place at noon and the other at dinner time…" What was so important about trains anyway? Wasn't this a math class, not an engineer class? (ooc Don't engineers need math ^_~)

Kouga was bouncing out of the washroom, placing his hands suddenly against hers as he smiled his self-gratifying smile, "Kagome…"

"I wouldn't be surprise if a low-life like him didn't wash his hands," Sesshomaru murmured between his perusal of the text in question and the arrival of Kouga. "Although your tastes are pretty low as it is with Inuyasha so you probably wouldn't care."

"I heard that," Inuyasha growled as he stormed from the washroom with his golden eyes as hard like diamond ice. If only he'd brought Tetsusaiga with him, but nooooooh, he couldn't bring his sword. Kagome had taken one look at it, when they'd got to class and forced him to stow it away into her locker. "If my thoughts were bad, what about you and RIN!"

"Surprise, surprise," Sesshomaru remarked rather aloofly as he continued to stare into the book he held with his right hand pretending not to lift up his own angry gold eyes. That remark had hit rather too close. "You think you can compare to your older brother? How pathetic…"

Miroku pushed through the washroom doors and glanced up at the group hanging by the doorway as he felt Kagome and Sesshomaru glance over at him with a questioning look at his wet clothes. "Don't ask!" 

End Chapter 4.


	5. Chapter 5 Second Class

April 11, 2003

(Author's note: I'd like to dedicate this chapter to those of you who continued to show your support by letting me know how much you like this fic. Arrigato minna.)

Going back to School

By Yashira

Chapter 5

Second Class

They were grouped together by the far window with Inuyasha sitting behind Kagome, kicking absently at the legs of her chair, while Sesshoumaru sat immediately to her right, with a seemingly bored expression.

Flustered with red cheeks, Kagome looked between alarmed and fearful as she waved for Inuyasha to behave. It would accomplish very little if their English teacher arrived to find him swearing at his brother. To have Inuyasha sent to the hall for indecent language meant she would not be able to keep her eye on him, and CONSIDERING the way he was currently behaving that would be a very BAD thing. "You're going to get me into trouble if you two keep fighting like this. What will people think of the Higurashi name?" She posed the question to them both with bright brown eyes while fellow students filed through the narrow doorway to take their seats within the white-walled classroom.

Rolling his eyes and sparing her the most scantiest of looks, Sesshoumaru simply sighed wearily. These accusations were rather tiresome and not worth the effort to respond as was evident in the way he leaned back in his chair, leaving his textbook open on his desk. His brother on the other hand….

"Stupid bastard, I don't know why he has to be in our class anyway…." Inuyasha glanced over her, watching the look in her eyes turn from alarm to anger in about two seconds, and realized that answering her question might be the next smartest thing. "What would they think of it?" His tone had an edge of disgust in it as he glared at his disinterested brother. "It's just a stupid name." His answer however, did not seem to be the next smartest thing.

"IT'S MY NAME," Kagome snapped back irritably as she ran a hand through her black hair, freeing it from the bun she'd nervously placed it in earlier. "Would you like someone calling your name stupid?"

"I'll knock them down if they tried," Inuyasha replied quite flippantly as Kagome banged her head in her hands. "No one would call me stupid."

There was a chuckling cough from where Sesshoumaru sat as he murmured, "I'm sure I can think of someone who would." 

Technically that would have raised a whole new bundle of curses from Inuyasha, if it hadn't been for the fact that Kagome was looking "osuwari" happy. So thinking fast, in a way he hoped to level the intended "sit" off his shoulders, Inuyasha interjected quickly, "If you're going to include feeling up women, THAT'S Miroku's fault and…" With a smug look around him, Inuyasha flashed bright teeth at her, "He's in Math class right now, and not here, so you might want to save that little spiel for him when we see him at lunch--" 

"Oh, don't worry, I'm going to talk to him, you can bet that much," Kagome replied in a tone that suggested Inuyasha may have just barely missed the "sit" she had been so very close in saying. Sliding down into her chair, a soft groan on her lips, Kagome ran her hand over her eyes as if she could hide away from the hazards that would plague her for the rest of the day. "Maybe they'll just understand that it's the male side of Higurashi that are complete jerks… Sango's decent and so am I… Besides it's an universal fact that boys are dumb."

"Oh, thanks a lot woman, how dare you include me in your little tirade… I'll have you know, I'm a man. Inuyasha…." Sesshomaru paused, as if still thinking on the answer before simply continuing, "No one still knows." 

Narrowed honey eyes sized up his white-haired brother with a look that suggested, 'if I had my sword, I'd make your _real_ wish to be a woman come true.' "If I didn't have these beads I'd break your neck right now, you bastard…"

"That's a likely story," Sesshomaru replied with a dismissing wave as his own golden eyes narrowed on some text in the English note book, "What the heck is a 'vasectomy'?" 

"How the fuck should I know," came the answering growl, "but Kagome had lots of them."

"I, WHAT?!" Kagome who understood what that word meant, could only tighten her hands into what look like small fists at her side. "How would I have MANY of them?! I'm a girl, girls DON'T have vasectomies!"

"But you collect them don't you? Your mother was showing me her collection. She even put flowers in hers." 

A little flicker of light dawned in Kagome's eyes as she began to realize what Inuyasha misconception was. Boy, would he be surprised when he found out. And yet, as fate likes to have its little jokes, like anyone else, it conspired against Kagome by not giving her ample opportunity to correct Inuyasha's misunderstanding in time. 

Their teacher chose to walked in at that moment, a young vibrant man who looked as if he could be quite the ladies' man in his own right, catching Inuyasha's gaze as it flickered around the room to alight on a vase of flowers on the corner of the teacher's desk. "Even the teacher has a vasectomy!"

If you could picture the sound of a needle dropping in cold gut-wrenching quiet, what happened in the room was 100x worse. Eyes, as if from everywhere, were glued on Inuyasha's face, as the teacher in question with assorted black storm clouds behind him, pointed to the door. "OUT!"

And Kagome, who had expected Inuyasha to be sent out of the class for swearing and fighting, just stared at this unexpected turn of events. "I'd always thought he'd get in trouble for killing someone… "

Sesshoumaru just snorted as if he hadn't expected anything less.

It hadn't yet clicked in that Inuyasha had been let loose into the hall… alone.

* * * 

Pointing to where Kouga had fallen asleep, due to the repetitive boredom of math class, Miroku whispered quietly to Sango, "Don't move him… or he'll wake…" While the teacher's back was towards them as he wrote equations onto the blackboard, Miroku, in his own infinitive boredom had stuck to pencils up Kouga's nose and had shaved several pieces of erasure droppings over his head. 

While this sort of humour would have had Inuyasha rolling on the ground with amusement, Sango, however, looked both irritated and annoyed. Her dark eyes stared at a gloating Miroku before she reached out with her hand and pinched his arm… hard. "WHAT do you think you're doing," she hissed, careful to keep her voice low so that the teacher would not overhear and send them back into the hall again. What happened in English class was humiliating and she still hadn't learnt what "vasectomy" meant either. Although, if it was something that would cause a bit of pain to Miroku, now and again, she'd liked to try it out on him.

"What? This is what I call creative payback for what he thought my clothes were soaked in earlier today…" Wisely knowing when NOT to mention that Miroku still had to get even over what Sango had done to him in the hallway with the bucket, he simply smirked at her. His clothing was still wet, he didn't want to jinx things yet…. Especially if she got her hands on another bucket.  


Kouga snorted in his sleep as if having trouble breathing, and with two pencils stuck up his nose one would have to wonder why, as Miroku snickered again. Sango let out a "why me" sigh as she whispered over to him, "What did he think they were soaked in?"

Miroku's face dead-paned at that question, his violet eyes looked so serious that it seemed he would not even answer her. Then, abruptly, a grin flashed over his lips as he answered back in pure monk fashion, "Oh, he thought you couldn't control your urges for me."

"_He what?!_"

"Mrs. Higurashi, PUT THAT DESK DOWN THIS MINUTE!" The voice came from their math teacher who agitatedly waved a piece of chalk in the air from the front of the room. 

"But-" Her eyes flickered over at Miroku and with a startled expression on her own face, she was taken aback by innocent look he gave the class. He smiled over at her, his looking suggesting, 'you ain't taking me down with you this time,' as Kouga twitched and snorted again from his seat… this time shooting one pencil from his nostril hurling over the desk and onto the floor. "Yes Sensei…"

"And you could join her, Mr. Higurashi, I heard that you were one of the instigators in Homeroom B."

The innocent look dropped from his lips as he stared in outrage at the teacher. "WHAT?! But I didn't do anything this time.. This is slander." Miroku even looked as if a blood vessel was about to burst when Sango let out an evil snicker. "Great, why do you keep getting me in trouble."

Before Sango could reply to that, their teacher hit his fist against a table and pointed once more. "OUT!"

* * *

End chapter 5.


End file.
